lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike
''' '''Spike is Chase Davenport's alternate personality when his Commando App activates. He has appeared once every season. Donald gave Chase's Commando App the name "Spike." He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Spike is an arrogant, cocky, fearless soldier. He threatens or hurts anyone that is in his way, even if they don't do anything bad to him. He is incredibly aggressive, rude, violent and very destructive. He will utterly destroy anything that threatens him, especially the person who he thinks threatened him. Spike seems to lack much of Chase's intellectual power, preferring to use violence and force to solve his problems. He is often seen growling and flexing his biceps. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. He still possesses several of Chase's traits, such as his leadership. Spike possesses all of Chase's powers and skills, but lacks his compassion, intelligence, fear and sense of decency. Spike appears whenever Chase is angry, annoyed or anxious beyond his control. Interestingly, Spike is never shown appearing when their is an actual enemy or danger, which is said to be his very purpose. Therefore, it is when the anxiety or annoyance that Chase experiences has to do with bullies, such as Trent, embarrassment in front of his peers, or even his siblings that Spike appears, despite none of these experiences actually being a threat to Chase's life or well-being, just his emotional state. This may be part of Chase's glitch with the Commando App and why Spike is not used in situations that Chase is unable to handle on his own. Chase appears to lose consciousness and does not remember anything when the Commando App is on. Despite this, Spike also does have some honor to the Lab Rats, and other people who he feels are on his side. He even called out Terry Perry for not helping her team out. He also teamed up with the Lab Rats in playing football to get revenge against Trent for threatening him. Powers and Abilities *'All of Chase's Powers:' Spike has the same powers and abilities of Chase (such as his agility), but never uses them and doesn't seem to know about them, or does the fact that he is Chase's alter ego. *'Super Strength:' Spike is assault-oriented, being strong enough to bend a metal baton, rip a water fountain apart and rip the door off a refrigerator. In combat, he demonstrated the strength to throw Adam across the room and easily overpower him. Somehow, Principal Perry was able to overpower him despite his strength and fighting abilities. (Spike Fright) *'Martial Arts:' Spike naturally possesses tremendous martial arts knowledge and was able to take on and defeat Adam very easily. (Spike Fright) *'Voice Mimicry:'When Chase turns into Spike, his voice becomes deeper and more gravelly. Weaknesses *'Chivalry: '''Despite his war-mongering personality, Spike is more chivalrous and doesn't fight ladies. In contrast to Chase, Spike is more of a ladies man, especially towards Sabrina and Kate (as Spikette). Though he didn't fight Spikette, he was able to keep her occupied, but they still kept causing more damage together, even when having a conversation. Background Douglas created the Commando App to make a weak-looking person become an intimidating opponent to his foes. In Commando App, Donald insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rats' excursion into high school. In one instance, the Christmas before Season 1, Donald gave Adam boxing gloves, which Adam used to punch Chase. Chase's commando app activated, turning him into Spike, who then tore apart the lab and assaulted Adam. At the conclusion of his rampage, he asked, "Anyone else confused about the 'don't punch me rule?'" Adam kept coughing up tinsel until months after that incident. Appearances 'Season 1' In Commando App, Chase turns into Spike when threatened. In this form, he casually defeats all those who threaten him, starting off with the football team, then Principal Perry. In the end Chase returns to normal, and is angry at the others for misusing his alter ego, as he hasn't enjoyed his day yet. The end of the episodes shows Spike and Perry in a constant insult battle, which seems to be a tie. 'Season 2 In Spike's Got Talent, Leo steals a device from Donald's desk. He uses it to inhibit Chase's molecularkinesis powers during the talent show. Chase is unable to perform his act, so his embarrassment and fear leads to Spike's activation. Spike smashes the chair on his head, bullies other performers, and tests wits with Principal Perry. The battle escalates to a physical fight. It is close, but Spike starts glitching and ends up losing. Chase finally returns to himself as Principal Perry body-slams him and pins him to the ground. Season 3 Spike re-appears in the episode Spike Fright, when Adam gets jealous of Chase and Sabrina, he sabotages their date by purposely causing Chase to revert into Spike. It is also shown in this episode that Spike is stronger than Adam. Season 4''' Spike appears in Spike vs. Spikette, when Bree activates Chase's commando app, so that Spike can take down Spikette. Spike doesn't hurt Spikette though, and they talk about how much they have in common. However, despite keeping her occupied, they still cause damage together. Spike talks about how girls can't fight (Spikette and Spikerella), and Spikerella throws Spike away. Trivia *In Spike's Got Talent, he battles with Principal Perry. *He squirted pouches of pudding on Trent and the football team in Commando App. * Spike vs. Spikette is his last appearance. * Douglas created Spike, while Donald lied when he said he created Spike. Douglas confirmed this in Spike vs. Spikette. * Spike and Chase both hate Perry. Spike hates Adam even more. * Spike appears to be a knockoff of the superheros Wolverine and the Hulk. *Spike is strong enough to throw Adam across the room. Despite this, he can still not defeat Perry, which possibly mean Perry is as strong as Adam, or probably even stronger. However, Adam was caught off-guard, as he did not expect Spike to throw him, and Spike seems to get stronger and meaner with each appearance. (Spike Fright) * Just like his counterpart, Chase, Spike has feelings for Sabrina. Spike also hit on Spikette. * He has appeared once every season. * Spike is better at sports than Chase, seen in Commando App. * Spike is the only male version of the Commando App seen in the series. * He thinks girls can't fight. (Spike vs. Spikette) * Adam beating up Chase used to set off Spike. However, Adam still picks on Chase, but it doesn't set off Spike, most likely because Chase got too used to it. Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains